1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for a jaw crusher that crushes a raw material of an object to be crushed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jaw crusher driving device in which a hydraulic pressure motor is strongly fixed between a body frame of the jaw crusher and a flywheel to simplify the structure of the driving device and transmit a large driving torque reliably to a rotation driving shaft to perform a crushing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a jaw crusher (crusher) that compresses and crushes a raw material by allowing a swinging movable tooth to move closer to and away from a fixed tooth is known. In general, a jaw crusher performs a crushing operation by allowing a driving motor (for example, an electric motor or a hydraulic motor) to transmit a driving force to a driving shaft in which an eccentric shaft portion is formed and allowing a movable tooth to swing in relation to a fixed tooth. In this a field, a technique related to a crushing device including a driving motor-side driving pulley, a driving shaft-side driven pulley, an endless belt wound around the driving pulley and the driven pulley, a tension adjuster for the endless belt and the like is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-279314). Moreover, a technique related to a bucket jaw crusher in which a spline shaft of a hydraulic motor engages with a spline hole of a main eccentric shaft to allow the main eccentric shaft to rotate is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-064008).
On the other hand, the present applicant has proposed a technique related to a driving device for industrial apparatuses, in which an electric motor and a hydraulic motor are connected to a driving shaft (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-082595).